


Confession

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, avenger!reader, enhanced!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: Continuation of my other imagine Swoon but can be read as a one-shot. After the reader got really scared for Pietro’s safety on a mission and gets a sudden power burst and he admits that he was scared he wouldn’t get to date her it’s time for a few more confessions.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Confession

Pietro had insisted on carrying you up to bed and you were not about to argue with the Sokovian speedster, so he scooped you up and a moment later tucked you in. 

“Thank you, Pietro,” you mumbled as you curled around your body pillow. 

“You’re welcome, (y/n). Sleep well,” he whispered brushing his thumb across your cheek before pressing a light kiss to your temple. 

________________________________________________________________________

The last thing you expected to awake to was your clock \ blaring the nuclear distress signal that was her training alarm. 

“For a bunch of heroes, they sure overlook the little things,” you grumble, feeling around to turn it off. 

After slamming the off button, you sat up running a hand through your matted hair. Memories from the day before came back and you blushed furiously. You had a date with Pietro tonight. But before that could happen, you knew you needed to deal with the ramifications of your new incarnation of your powers, so after a shower, you pulled your damp hair into a pony tail, tugged on workout clothes, and padded down to the training room. 

The moment you stepped inside the training room, a soft breeze brushed your right side. 

“Hi, Pietro.” 

“You should be resting, (y/n).” 

“Bubbles, what are you doing up?” Tony called over the intercom. 

Steve and Nat looked up from their hand to hand combat. Steve was worried, Nat was amused and unsurprised.

You offered your sassiest expression in the lab’s direction, “Well, Earth’s mightiest heroes forgot to turn off my alarm. And when I woke up I wasn’t tired anymore. Figured I should get back to training.” 

“I told you we forgot something,” you hear Bruce mutter. 

He and Tony turned off the Bunsen burner and joined you in the training room. 

“So do we get to throw things at Speedy now to test Bubble’s new powers?” Tony asked, passing a wrench back and forth between his hands. 

“Why would you do that?” The speedster demanded. 

Tony laughed but stopped short when he realized everyone but Wanda and Natasha were looking at him in confusion. 

“Oh come on. I can’t be the only one who realizes this. Wow, okay. Bubbles has a major thing for Speedy. And oh yeah, her most impressive force field ever just happen to come when the speedster lost control of his powers. Coincidence? I think not.” 

“It is an interesting experiment,” Bruce offered, “What if we attempt three runs, one with Steve, one with Thor, and one with Pietro?” 

“That’s hardly fair,” Natasha commented. 

“Thank you, Natasha.” 

Wanda snickered as she read Nat’s mind. 

“Yeah, I want to shoot things at Tony as well as the other three.” 

You rolled your eyes, knowing it was a lost cause. 

“Just let me get some monitoring equipment,” Bruce hurried away. 

You walked over to Wanda and Nat who were laughing evilly. 

“You’re only going to shoot at Tony aren’t you?” 

“You know me too well, (y/n). You know he won’t know if you accidentally can’t protect him.” 

You smirked, “You know me too well.” 

They all lined with varying levels of enthusiasm. Nat, Clint, and Wanda lined up behind you and started launching attacks at will. Bruce monitored how close the objects got to the Avengers. You couldn’t help but notice that it was much easier to protect Pietro than anyone else. You only let Nat’s bullets hit Tony twice. After a couple of hours Bruce proclaimed he had enough data to analyze. 

________________________________________________________________________________

“Movie marathon or new TV show binge?” Pietro asked as he settled in on the couch next to you. 

“They did just add the new seasons of Arrow and Flash.” 

He rolled his eyes but hit play anyway. 

“I can’t believe you watch this crap.” 

“I’m sorry, who did I catch tearing up at the mid-season finale two days ago?” 

“It was sad. Shut up. Do you want any other snacks?”

You eyed the spread in front of you, complete with all of your favorites. 

“I’m good. This is all great. Thank you, Pietro.” 

His arm settled across your shoulders and he kissed the top of your head. 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for saving my life.” 

“I couldn’t very well let you die,” you admitted quietly, placing your hand on his knee. 

“Were they right, Princessa?” 

You scooted closer to him on the couch. 

“About what, Pietro?” 

“About you wanting to protect me and it making your powers stronger?” 

You met his intense gaze and nodded simply. 

“Yes. Is it true that you always keep tabs on me during fights?” 

“Yes, I always make sure you are safe. And I always will.” 

You smiled warmly, and curled even closer. 

“Is it true you want to kiss me right now?” 

“Who told?” He grinned. 

“My lips are…” 

“Covered,” he whispered as he kissed you. 


End file.
